


Unwitting Accomplice

by Cornholio4



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But.... - Freeform, Character Death, Drabble, Endgame AU, I don't know if you could take it, I like Tony, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Not kind to Tony here, Oneshot, Team Captain America, aftermath of an idea some used on Tumblr, anti tony stark, author already regretted it before he started typing, avengers endgame au, but I have write to do this, despite what happens to them here, fair warning, not Tony friendly, nothing against Iron Man fans, response to Tony Stans, sorry - Freeform, the final line may hurt you, they have the right to post what scenario they wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: At the cabin during Endgame, Tony has Morgan help him poison the Avengers with cookies.Here is what resulted from that decision.





	Unwitting Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scenario some Tony fans posted on Tumblr and this is my response to it. I know of another fanfic I read and liked where the real MCU Tony takes on the Fandom Tony after pulling it off. Look up Tony Kills Tony by Aragorn_II_Elessar. I liked Tony and Morgan's relationship and he was clearly a much better parental figure to his actual daughter than Peter.
> 
> But in regards to this scenario....

5 year old Morgan Stark had just baked cookies for her daddy’s old friends the Avengers. Her daddy had told her to keep quiet about a special secret ingredient that he had put in them for them.

However after they had taken them they began looking weird while her daddy had a weird grin on his face, their faces turned funny colours and began dropping to the ground loudly choking. Morgan was worried and scared about what was doing and screamed as loud as she could in fright and terror ignoring her daddy’s attempts to calm her down.

Her mummy came downstairs and noticed them, Morgan ran to her saying the cookies they made for daddy’s friends were making them sick. Pepper ignored Tony’s attempts to stop her to try and play spin doctor while she rushed to the phone to call for an ambulance.

Then she got to the kitchen and noticed the poison bottle......

**20 YEARS LATER**

Her father Tony Stark got life in prison for poisoning the Avengers, it turned out they had came to him for help in a plan they had come up with to reverse the effects of the Snap and bring the half of the universe back. And Tony didn’t want them to ruin the life he had set up for himself so he had them killed.

And used his five year old daughter as an accomplice.

She was not charged, of course being far too young to know what she doing. Her mother Pepper and her went into witness protection and had to hide even farther away to protect Morgan from the backlash and she was homeschooled. Her father’s name was now dirt.

The company’s stock tanked and Pepper had to change the name of the company eliminating the Stark name just to give any hope of it being saved.

Once she was old enough to understand everything she then grew resentful and hateful of the father she had adored. She found the picture of Tony with his protégée and ripped Tony from it thinking the poor kid deserved a better mentor than him.

She had found the Arc Reactor with a note saying it was proof her father had a heart; she took it outside and bashed it with a hammer.

She found all the notes the Avengers had about the Quantum Realm and Bruce Banner the famous Hulk and Rocket Racoon (who thankfully didn’t blame her for the sins of the father) were using them to try and pull off the idea they had about using the Quantum Realm for time travel. They wanted to reverse the Snap and once she was old enough to take possession of the family money she poured every last cent of it into the project.

As soon as she could she had her name legally changed to Morgan Potts.

Bruce had told her they had things ready and they were putting together a squad to recover the Infinity Stones to fix everything.

She had taken a trip to the former Avengers Facility which was now the Avengers museum dedicated to not only the Avengers but the fallen heroes such as Spider-Man and Black Panther. In front of the museum was a large statue dedicated to the founding five Avengers.

People pretty much disowned her father as a founding Avenger.

In the biopics made of the Battle of New York, the Sokovia Accords or teh Avengers in general, her father was portrayed as unflattering as possible. Some even had them was a moustache twirling villain disguised as a hero.

An over exaggeration and flanderisation of her father but considering he had her as his unwitting accomplice to his murder of his friends, she did not care in the slightest.

One of his former employees who invented a holographic display technology got fired and his technology rebranded BARF by Tony, wrote a tell all book about his experiences working for him.

She had visited her father in prison for the very first time, she would always burn the letters unopened he would same. Her father was different than when she had last saw him. Shaggy looking, a full beard now and worn out.

She had interrupted what he was going to say and told him “they are ready now, they are going to use the Quantum Realm to get the Infinity Stones and reverse the Snap. I am sorry for the ones who come back to learn what a villain you have become. I only came here to tell you that and tell you something I have been wanting to tell you for years:”

“I hate you 3000!”


End file.
